FABLES :Retold
by Vanguard shu
Summary: My humble attempt at giving this master piece the ending it deserves as opposed to the ending it got. Hope you like it
1. IMPORTANT

Hii guys, my name (or user ID) is Vanguard Shu and this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please be nice. This is a fanfic of... FABLES!!!!

No not aesops fables!

fables the wildly popular comic series written by the great Bill Willingham. Anyone who doesn't know what I am talking about get out! And don't come back till you have read it.

Any way in this introduction chapter I am going to inform you about some of the basics of this fic so here I come.

 **Why are you writing this fic?**

The reason I am writing this fic is simple, it's because fables sucks!

No not completely, in reality it was one of the best comics series ever written, or at least the first arc was.

It all kind of went to hell in the second arc. But the reason I am writing this is because I love fables and I want to some how repair it's second arc, and maybe give a few characters a well deserved 'happily ever after'

 **Is this a complete retelling of the comics?**

OH God no! I am much too lazy for that and also I don't think I could possibly make the adversary arc any better than it already is, cus it's perfect. This fic is going to be centered around events in and after the great fables crossover(cus I love Jack)

That's about it for now. If you have any questions put them in the review section I will be happy to answer them.

See you in a few days with the first volume hope you like it!


	2. Mission : save the world

**A/n:** **Hii guys this is the first chapter of my fic FABLES:Retold. Just a little info before you dive in (brackets) indicate though while *indicates action this chapter takes place as a sort of a continuation of volume 33 of jack of the fables that's all enjoy**

 **J** **ack's pov**

 **Jack : (** Darn it, darn it darn it all to hell, fricking dog treating me like that after I so gratiously called them to inform them about kevin. So I was a little late, but I can't be expected to interrupt my busy routine to save their sorry asses, with all these wars and treasure hunts and what not, I am a six star general now for fucks sake. Well let it all go to hell I am not going to stay here for another second)

 **Jack: *** Walks up to the door and opens it.

 **Gary:** Is there absolutely no way I can convince you to stay Jack. After all you are six star General, we might need you on this quest to save the world.

 **Jack:** (Gary is right! Of course they need me on this quest, I mean let's go over there team for a sec. They have an ill mannered flea bitten dog, a smoking hot babe who inexplicable married that dog, but meanwhile has been stubbornly refusing every one of my proposals for a tumble-down. I mean it's almost like she doesn't want to have sex with me! An old geezer who probably can't do jack shit. Three smoking hot babes who as fate would have it are my sisters and for some reason a blue pig. I mean it adequate for a mediocre mission but this is no mediocre mission. They are trying to save the fricking universe from a hopping mad God like creature. And no matter how impossibly awesome I am ,if the universe dies I die with it and since this team of fuck ups would surely screw this mission up on there own, it is my sworn duty as a six star General to lead them to glorious victory. Thus I will stay.)

 **Jack** *closes door and walks back in.

 **Bigby:** Doors the other way jack-ass.

 **Jack:** *raises middle finger at bigby, while walking towards snow.

 **Jack:** Hey, snow bunny I was just thinking, this is an important mission right, to kill an ax crazy God who just happens to be our maker before he axes us all,myself included. So I would like to sign up for this band of merry men or what ever you guys are calling yourselves.

 **Snow :** Two things jack, firstly if you ever call me that name again, I will make sure that you never speak again. Secondly regarding your request to join this mission, I will consider it.

 **Bigby:** what's there to consider, the answer is NO!

 **Priscilla** On the mission, this pervert doesn't deserve to be on this earth.

 **Jack** *smirking, Your right babe, but unfortunately I have had yet gotten an awesome enough job opportunity in heaven.

 **Priscilla:** Why don't you try in hell, you Bastard.

 **Hillary :** I doubt if this nincompoop can even spell "mission".

 **Jack :** *smirking, Of course I can hon, M-I-S-S-I-O-N.

 **Hillary :** Jackass!

 **Snow:** Everyone stop bickering! Bigby come out with me for a sec, I need to discuss this with you, and every one else play nice while I am gone.

 **Few minutes later in the forest**

 **Bigby :** This far enough for you.

 **Snow :** Yes I don't think anyone can hear us from here.

 **Bigby :** I don't know what you are thinking snow telling Jack he can come with us, do you think you can actually trust him

 **Snow :** I don't trust him Bigby, I trust his sense of self preservation, even Jack is smart enough to understand that we are his best bet at survival, and I haven't " told " him anything, I said I would consider it.

 **Bigby :** This is a matter of life and death of the universe snow, these nothing to consider, Jack can't come.

 **Snow :** Bigby, if Jack hadn't called us we wouldn't even have known about this situation till it was to late. I am not sure Bigby but I think Jack has changed, he is one of us Bigby no matter how much he or we pretend otherwise. He deserves a shot at redemption, you of all people should understand that.

 **Bigby :** Your talking a big risk here.

 **Snow :** Yes, but it's a risk I am willing to take.

 **Bigby :** Your willing to risk the lives of our children based on an astronomicaly small chance that Jack has changed.

 **Snow :** You can be a real shit-show sometimes you know.

 **Bigby :** The only reason Jack called us was to save his own hide.

 **Snow :** Exactly, and that's the only reason he wants to come along with us.

 **Snow :** Look, at the very least he can provide us with a little extra muscle,.

 **Bigby :** I am all the muscle you need.

 **Snow :** In bed perhaps, but this is war, and in war there can never be too much muscle.

 **Bigby :** We don't need him I can easily take that Kevin Thorn fellow.

 **Snow :** You willing to risk the life of our children on that.

 **Bigby : *** Grumbling, You can be a real shit - show some times.

 **Snow: *** Smilling, So he's coming right?

 **Bigby :** Yes and I hate you.

 **Snow** : *Smilling, Nonsense, you adore me. Come on let's give them the good news.

 **At the diner.**

 **Snow:** You can come with us Jack.

 **Hillary Priscilla :** What!

 **Jack:** Yes! I knew you would be more reasonable than that dog *pointing at Bigby

 **Bigby :** Say that again, I dare you.

 **Snow:** You can come with us jack, but if you call my husband a dog one more time I will personally rip off your ball and shove them down your throat.

 **Jack : *** gulp, Scary. Well anyway peasants you have no reason to fear anymore cus Jack the great six star General is leading up now. *walks out of the front door.

 **Bigby :** Darn it!

 **Snow :** OH fuck me.

Hillary Priscilla: We are screwed!

 **Gary :** Yay.

 **Revise :** Humph.

 **Chap 1 fin**


End file.
